Hero
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: While shopping Amy runs into some trouble, making her forget who she is, not knowing what to do, she goes about in disguise saving people from Eggmans robots, will Sonic ever get her back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hero **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square the sky was blue and there was hardly clouds in the sky, the streets were bursting with people wandering the city going about their daily routine, while in amongst them a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, red boots, gold bracelets and a red headband with a little flower on the top, was walking through the crowd with a brown paper bag in her hand's.

The hedgehog was known as Amy Rose, she happily walked along, not seeing the dark alley way she was coming to, there was hardly anyone around at this part of the street, but it didn't seem to bother her, she was busy thinking about a certain blue hedgehohg, _'I wonder what Sonic's doing? He's probably off on some big adventure, If only I could run as fast as him then I'd be able to go with him all the time...I really have to stop thinking about him,' _Amy sighed and shook her head, as she was now walking passed the alley way, before she knew it a pair of hand's snaked round her waist and the other covered her mouth.

Her muffled screams went unheard, as she taken into the surrunding darkness of the alley, her paper bag spilled everywhere, Amy was panicing, she was roughly shoved against a wall, she whimpered at the sudden pain, her eyes closed tightly, she could feel someones breath, breathing down her neck, a hand cupped her cheek and rubbed up and down, causing her to open her eye's.

In front of her was a hedgehog, he was evil looking, his quill's were scruffy and he had three pointy ones on the front of his head, he was a red hedgehog, he had scar under his left eye and his eyes were green, he wore nothing apart from a pair of sunglasses, white gloves and green shoes, he smirked, "I thought I regconized you, your Amy Rose, hmph, well, you can forget all about that blue hedgehog you chase around, you might find that you'll like me better," he laughed.

Amy frowned and hissed at him, "no way! Let me go you creep!"

He chuckled and leaned in nearing her lips, Amy struggled in his grip, she kicked him where it hurt, cuasing him to yelp, he growled and saw Amy trying to make a get away, however he grabbed her arms and yanked her back, she yelped, when he flung her round but his grip loosened.

Trash cans fell and can's fell from them, Amy slipped and fell and banged her head against the wall, she could feel her vision blurring and her eye's closing over, the red hedgehog disappeared and left her to lie in the alley way bruise and beaten.

It was now raining, Amy still lay on the ground, she began to stir cause of the droplets of water falling on her, her eye's fluttered open, confusion shown all over her face, she groaned in pain, when she made an effort to sit up right and lean against the wall, she looked at her surroundings. Feeling rather worried.

_'Where am I? who am I?...What am I doing here lieing on the ground?' _She blinked.

The rosette hedgehog tried to stand up, while thinking thi,s but she fell back down and in the process a piece of glass that lay on the ground cut her arm, making her yelp out in pain, she was now bleeding and began to panic, she struggled back up and managed to stand up this time.

She held her arm titghly and looked for something to wrap it in, she spotted a cloth, it was a little dirty but it would have to do, she then spotted something else, a black cloak, lying on top of the trash can's, _'that'll keep me outta the rain' _she quickly grabbed it and flung it over herself, the hood covering her head.

The pink hedgehog started wondering the street's unsure of where to go and what to do, she spotted a park and went to sit under one of the tree's, giving her some shelter.

Meanwhile at Tails workshop, both Sonic and Tails, where inside cause of the weather, Sonic was waiting for any chance to get outside since he wanted to go a run, Tails was busy fixing the X -Tornado, the hedgehog was currently starring out the window, "boy, it's sure raining hard, today."

Tails looked up from his work to take a glance out the window, "yeah, weather man didn't say anything about it being raining today."

"Well, it better dye off soon, I'm dying to go for a run, I just can't stand getting wet." replied Sonic.

Sonic turned his head back to the window, when he saw something shiny coming out of the tree's, it seemed to head out to the direction of the city, Sonic blinked, "what was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero **

**Chapter 2**

The next day was just like yesterday, over the city of Station Square, everything was going as normal, until their day was interupted by the notirous Dr Eggman, who was currently flying over the city in his egg shapped flying machine, causing some people to panic and run away, Eggman grinned as he searched the ground for his latest creation, "blast, that robot where did it go?" Eggman paused when he heard some screaming, his grin went wider when he saw the robot attacking people already.

"Ah, hehehe, already doing it's job, it won't be long before that meddling hedgehog, shows his face." Eggman stopped to watch.

Meanwhile a cloaked figure walked the streets and saw people running towards her, she ducked to the side as they passed by, then went to see what the commontion was about, she walked up and saw a robot, heading towards a female hedgehog who was holding onto a smaller hedgehog who was currently holding onto her, both too scared to move.

The cloaked figure ran forward and grabbed the two and got them to safety, the robot looked similer to Zero, except it had long big claws, the robot chased after her, shooting it's claws everywhere, she ran while trying to dodge the claws coming her way, she dodge by going from letf to right making the claws follow her and she went round to the back of the robot.

She didn't see the news team of Station Square filming her, it was Scarlet Garia, the news reporter, they were on the other side of the street, watching the fight, Eggman growled when he saw someone that wasn't Sonic fighting the robot, "what, no your suppose to be waiting on Sonic!"

The cloaked figure paused when Eggman had shouted that name, but she jumped over the robot making the laws follow her and ram right into the back of the robot, which made it explode, Eggman growled as he watched the figure run off, "who was that?" He growled.

Police were nearing the area, Eggman looked at the rubble of the robot, "perhaps, I'd better go." He flew off before the police got there.

Tails was taking a drink after working really hard on the Tornado, he had a small portiable TV on his worksurface that he was currently watching and the news had just come on, Tails took a sip while watching, he sighed after, "I certainly needed that."

"I'm here live in down town Station Square, were just moments ago, a fight broke out between one of doctor Eggmans robots and a mysterious cloaked figure, we have some footage that we can play back." They played the fight and Tails seemed rather interested cause it was not Sonic who was fighting this robot.

Sonic had just walked in the workshop after being on a rather long run, he'd went to get something out the fridge when Tails, called him over, "hey, Sonic come take a look at this!"

"What is buddy?" Sonic asked as Tails pointed toward the TV.

Sonic watched the whole fight between the claoked figure and the robot, "whoa, who do think that is?"

"Don't know, but they just seemed to have appeared outta nowhere." Sonic blinked and watched the TV as they seemed to disappear in the distant.

Meanwhile the figure kept walking the city with no destanation in mind, her head down and right arm holding on to her left to comfort herself, she'd been walking endless non stop, she paused when something caught her eye, it was a hair salon.

"oh, hmm, I guess I could do with an new style," she muttered to herself.

She walked in and after about half an hour she came back out, her pink qulls were longer than what they were before and she had curls at the side, happy with her new look, the girl placed her hood back on and continued to walk the streets, she'd saved a couple of people from being mugged along the way.

She had now made it to the outkirts of Station Square were she was standing on top a cliff looking over the city, "hm, such a nice view, why can't I remember anything?" She asked outloud, she turned round only to come face to face with a certain blue hedgehog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero **

**Chapter 3**

The hooded figure stood on the outskirks of Station Square, she sighed as her hood covering her face fell further over her head, darkening her face, "what should I do? I don't know if I have any family or even friends, or some where to live, don't even know my own name...*sighs*..Guess I can just make one up, It won't make any difference," the sound of footsteps broke the hedgehog girl out of her thoughts, and in the process she turned round face a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes.

He looked at her, he could tell she was female because the cloak she was wearing showed some of her dress through the open parts at the bottom, Sonic just starred for a moment quickly realizing that this was the person from the TV, the one that destoryed Eggmans robot.

The girl had let out a gasp as she turned round to him, her head started to hurt, she snapped her eyes shut, a vision played through her mind.

_It was the time when Eggman was destorying the emerald coast, Amy had just destoryed the snake like robot and was charging towards the doctor who was in his flying machine, her hammer ready to strike, she hit him on the head and they were both plummiting down to the sea. _

_Water surrounder her sences and she relaized that she was sinking to the bottom, her hand was holding onto something but she couldn't quite see what it was, she opened her eye's to see the exact same hedgehog diving in the water and reaching out to her. _

The girls eyes snapped open again she shook her head, Sonic just starred in confusion, the girl started to make a run for it, Sonic snapped out of his daze and saw her run off, "hey, wait up!" He called.

The blue hedgehog started to follow, the girl looked behind and saw that he was following, something else flashing through her mind, it was the same red hedgehog that her hurt her before, this made her panic, she closed her eyes as she ran, not seeing that she was coming towards a small hill, she tripped over a rock, making her stumble, Sonic saw this and sped up a little, he grabbed a hold of her and both of them stumbled down the hill, with the girl landing on the ground and Sonic lying on top of her.

She opened her eyes as Sonic picked himself from her, this time though her hood was down, his mouth hung open as they starred into each others eyes, Sonic starred in awe, he'd never seen a hedgehog as pretty as she was, she quickly snapped her eyes shut, "please, don't hurt me!" she struggled.

Sonic was taken back a bit, he got up, she looked so frightened he couldn't get over at how scared she looked, he frowned but then bent down to her, "hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you, my names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog," he smiled and held out a hand for her to take.

Slowly opening her eyes, she bit her lip and shakily took his hand and let him pull her up, she starred at his hand for a moment and then looked up at him, "I...I don't remember my name..." she said softly and looked away sadly.

Sonic rasied his eye shocked at hearing this, "you don't?"

She shook her head, "I think I've lost my memory, I don't know where I live or, or if I have any friends or family!"She broke down into tears.

Sonic got her to calm down, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey, it's okay, I'll help you get your memory back."

The girl looked up at him and dried her tears, "r-really, y-you will?"

Sonic gave her a thumbs up, while she smiled at him, "um, well what should I call myself?"

"Hm, I'm not sure, why don't you come see my buddy Tails? he'd be able to help us, he might be able to tell us how to get your memory back," Sonic said while thinking.

The pink hedgehog nooded, "I'd love too," Sonic smiled and picked her up bridle style, making her squeal.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She asked in surprize.

Sonic looked down at her, "well..I, I have super speed, so I can get us there in no time."

She starred in awe, "oh, okay." She nooded and Sonic ran off in a blue blur and held on to the pink hedgehog tight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero **

**Chapter 4**

The two hedgehogs arrived at the foxes workshop, Sonic placed the pink hedgehog down on her feet, her attention was drawn to a rather large plane in middle of the workshop, there was workbenches surrounding the entire workshop, she gazed up at the machine in wonder, Sonic walked by her and searched around for a yellow coloured fox, "Tails!" He called as he searched around.

A yelp was heard from underneith the plane, Sonic bent down as the fox rolled out from under the plane on a skatebored, rubbing his head where a bump was now visiable, Sonic gave the fox and apologetic look, "heh, sorry buddy, uh, I brought a friend with me, would you mind meeting her?" Sonic asked as Tails stood and grabbed a cloth from a nearby workbench.

Tails nooded and rubbed his head, "sure, I'd love to meet her, Sonic."

Sonic grinned and went to find the pink hedgehog who was currently still gazing up at the X Tornado, Tails followed him round to the other side of the plane, when he spotted the pink hedgehog, he gave Sonic a confused look, Tails pulled Sonic to the side, as the pink hedgehog looked over at them, Tails gave her a wave, "uh, we'll be just minute."

Sonic had almost fell over when the fox pulled him to the side, "Sonic, what are you talking about? That's Amy." Tails said in a hushed whisper.

Sonic raised his eyebrow in surprize, "what do you mean? Tails, how can that be Amy?"

Tails sighed, "she's too much like her not be her, what's her name anyways?"

"Well, she uh, didn't know her name, she doesn't seem to know about anything, that's why I brought her here, hoping that you could help us?" Sonic said as he looked at the pink hedgehog.

Tails obsevered the female, "hm, um, hi, my names Tails."

The hedgehog smiled, "it's nice to meet you Tails, I'd tell you my name but I can't remember so I guess I could make one up," she said in thought, "um, how about Lily? I like that name for some reason, but I can't place why?" She said with a far off look in her face.

Sonic and Tails looked at one another and shrugged, "I guess we could go with that," said Sonic.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the distance in Mystic Ruins Amy/Lily gasped she raced outside and the two boys quickly followed her, "where do you think that came from?" Asked Tails.

Sonic growled, "I bet I can guess...Hey, wait were you going?" Sonic held out his hand as Lily had dashed off when smoke started rasing from the tree's close by, her hood went up as she ran, Sonic was soon to follow behind her.

Lily dashed through the Mystic Ruins and it wasn't long unitl she came to a small clearing of green grass only to find doctor Eggman hanging out his egg - moblie on the ground and struggling to get up, smoke was rasing from the machine and Eggman was covered in smoke.

The doctor growled as the smoke cleared, "blast that Metal Sonic, won't do a damned thing I say!" he noticed a shadow on the ground and gaze up at the figure before him, Lily's hood was down again and he instently knew it was Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"

"Whose Amy?" She asked frowning at the doctor.

Eggman looked at her confused as he stood from the ground, Sonic had arrvied and was now standing next to the pink hedgehog, he grinned evilly, "well, it was nice to see you again, but I must be off," Eggman quickly hurried and got his small ship together and jumped back in.

Sonic stepped forward, "hold up Egghead, what was that explosion?"

Eggman glared at the blue hedgehog, "none of your concern, blue hog!" Eggman took off.

Sonic blinked as he watched the doctor fly off, "what was that about?"

Lily turned to Sonic, "Sonic, who is Amy?"

Sonic turned to face her, "she's one of my good friends, why was Eggman asking about her?"

Lily shook her head, "no, he called me that name."

Sonic starred at her while scratching his cheek, "you know you do kind of look like her, now that I think about it." the two hedgehog smiled at one another before heading back, as they turned round both hedgehogs failed to see two blinking red eyes starring at them from the tree's.


End file.
